Crazy For You
by Ellaina
Summary: Just when Jacob finally realises that Nessie is all grown up and drop dead gorgeous, one of our vegie vamps ruins everything and starts hunting humans again.  M for language and some lemons. xx


**Chapter 1 - "You Sexy Thing" - Hot Chocolate, covered by Stereophonics**

_My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing_

**JPOV**

_When the fuck did Nessie grow up? When did she become so goddamn sexy? _I asked myself, trying to fight the semi that had just appeared in my shorts. I had to turn and walk away from her and quietly thanked God that she was so absorbed in her book that she hadn't noticed me walking down the beach towards her.

I had seen Renesmee every day of her life so far except for the ten days that Bella and Edward had taken her for a holiday to Isle Esme when she was about eight in human years. It had been such a disaster to have us seperated even for such a short period of time that from then on I was invited on all family vacations. Like I would ever say no to a free holiday anyway, but it was just amazing to be able to go and experience all these things around the world with Renesmee that I would never have seen.

The next year they had taken her to Disneyland Paris in the winter and we had had a ball running around in the snow, having our photos taken with all the characters we could find. My favourite picture ever was of Renesmee when she met Mickey Mouse. She may have appeared to be a thirteen year old girl and have a intelligence of a thirty year old woman, but when it came to meeting Mickey Mouse she was still just a four year old. She had squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands with glee. When she ran at him and grabbed him for a hug, she had nearly knocked him to the ground.

She had always been the little girl that I loved to spoil rotten. The adorable niece and her favourite uncle who was a bad influence, infuriating her parents constantly. As she had grown into a teenager, our relationship had naturally progressed more into a friendship. Best friends who liked to hang out and tease each other. Much to her father's disgust, I was the one who had helped her through her rebellious faze, allowing her to try alcohol and cigarettes when she was about sixteen. I didn't agree with her smoking and was glad when she decided it was disgusting and to never do it again, but the drinking had been fun.

We had been at one of the regular bonfires down at First Beach, and as usual she had joined in the game of football with the guys. She loved that she was faster than all the wolves when they were in their human forms and was happy to take advantage every chance she got. After the game, some of the guys had brought a keg along and she asked me if she could taste the beer. Part of me had known that Edward would be pissed off if I let her, so of course I let her. No matter how much time had passed and how close we had become, I still loved to get a rise out of Eddie!

Nessie's experiment with alcohol had been a great success and although she burnt the alcohol off to quickly to get drunk, she was certainly tipsy. Some of the teenagers from the reservation were there that night and began a game of spin the bottle. My usually shy Ness had gone over and asked if she could join in. Those little shits thought all their Christmas's had come at once. Of course they all knew Nessie and had seen her around the Rez over the years, but she had always stayed close to the pack, never really mixing with anyone else.

All the girls were excited to be able to talk to the mysterious Renesmee who hung out with the Chief's son all the time, while the boys were trying to work out their chances of getting a kiss from her. They immediately offered for her to take the first turn. She giggled shyly, taking the bottle and setting it spinning on the mat that had laid out for it. I couldn't help by fall over laughing at the disappointed look on the boys faces as the bottle came to a stop pointing directly between two of them and straight at me! Nessie had found it hilarious too, jumping up quickly to run over to me, licking her lips ridiculously before planting a big sloppy kiss on my mouth. I had, of course, just laughed at her and made a show of wiping away her slobber, teasing her that it was like a kiss from a dog. "Well, a kiss like a dog for a dog!" she'd laughed before running back and asking who's turn it was next. The game had gone on for some time, the boys refusing to let it end until each of them had their chance to kiss her.

Since then, we had just been plodding happily along, being best friends and hanging out any chance we got. Some of the guys had asked me about our relationship, wondering if it would change now that she had reached her full maturity but I had always just shrugged it off. Since Nessie had come into my life I had been a firm believer in fate. If Nessie and I were meant to be more than best friends, then surely fate would intervene at some point and bring us together. For now I was just happy plodding along as we were. She was due to leave for college in a few months anyway, so starting something before then would have surely just made things harder for us to be apart.

She had decided to go to school in Seattle so that we could remain relatively close to one another. We were planning to take alternate weekends to drive to see one another, and we would see each other for every holiday, so it wouldn't be so bad. She would probably want to have the full college experience without her daggy old best friend hanging around to cramp her style anyway. I knew she was keen to get away from her dad prying into her mind all the time. Without him around snooping on her, she would be free to date any boys that she wanted to. I had laughed when she told me that, never concerned about her dating because I knew that if any of them tried anything funny on her she would knock them out in seconds.

But then all of that had just changed in a split second as I strolled down the beach towards her. I had seen her in a bikini a thousand times but today something was different. As I had approached her, she had shifted suddenly, raising her arm to run her hand through her hair, pulling it back from her face. Her body had twisted slightly, pushing her breasts forward and stretching the sheer green fabric of her top, her stomach muscles rippling slightly under her luminescent skin. It was the single most sexy thing I had ever seen in my life.

As I walked away from her, I bumped into Quil and Embry walking towards Nessie. "Hey Jake, where are you going?" Quil asked, with a gentle punch to my shoulder. "Forget something at home?"

"I... err.. No, I um..." Fuck it! Why couldn't I form a sentence. As they watched me struggling to speak, a knowing look of amusement crossed Embry's face as he glance at Nessie further down the beach and then back at me.

"Well I'll be damned!" he laughed. "Jacob has finally noticed how hot Nessie is!"

Quil was instantly in hysterics, almost crying as he welcomed me to the club.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What club?" I demanded.

"It's just that the rest of us have been admiring Nessie's... um... virtues for quite a while now Jake." He said, his mood suddenly changing as he looked over at her.

"What the fuck man!" I shouted at him. "Don't you dare look at her like she is a piece of meat! She is MINE!" What the hell was that? When did I become so possessive over her.

"Hey, it's not me you have to worry about Jake. I have Claire remember," he said, shooting a look at Embry who had a cheeky ass look on his face.

"Don't you even dare think it Embry," I warned him in a low growl.

"I don't know Jake, you have left all this a bit late if you ask me," he said to me with a smirk. "How do you know that none of us have already tapped that?"

Before I knew what had happened I was on him, pinning him to the ground and pushing his face into the sand as he coughed and spluttered. Quil was quick to pull me off him, laughing as he told me that Embry was just trying to piss me off and that none of them would ever dare to go anywhere near Nessie, no matter how hot she is.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Nessie asked me and I suddenly realised that all the commotion had gotten her attention and she was now just a few feet from me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt the need to move closer and touch her was so strongly that I almost lost control of myself.

"It's nothing Nessie," Quil said, saving the day for me. "Just boys being boys, as they say."

"Honestly!" she said, rolling her eyes. "You're like little kid's sometimes! Jacob are you coming for a swim with me?"

"I'm sorry Nessie, but I just realised that I still have some work to do down at the shop." I lied, desperate to get away from her as quickly as possible. "Can we take a raincheck on the swim?"

"Jacob, why won't you look at me?" she demanded. I had to steel myself to look at her, focussing on looking only at her face, but damn her face was beautiful too! Her skin was so flawless, like porcelain. Her mouth was full and pink like a ripe strawberry. Her nose... God I even loved her nose! How had this happened to me so quickly? I looked in her eyes then and saw the worry there and realised that my behaviour would be very confusing for her.

"Sorry Ness, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment." I said, walking away from her backwards so I could marvel at her beauty for a little bit longer. "I'll call you later, I promise!" I said, then turned and ran for my house.

Just as I was leaving the beach I heard Embry shout after me "Don't worry Jakey, we'll take good care of your Nessie for you!" and it was all I could do to stop myself running back there and kicking his ass.

I had nowhere to go really so I had just gone home and beat myself off over the vision of Nessie that was stuck in my mind. Fuck! What was I supposed to do about this? Nessie was an adult now so of course there was nothing wrong or perverted about me wanting her like this but it still felt wrong and perverted. And I'm pretty sure if we took a poll in the Cullen house, the results would come in overwhelmingly as wrong and perverted. Fuck! Eddie was going to string my balls up like Christmas lights just for thinking of her in this way, so if I were to actually act on it...

To try and rid myself of some of this frustration, I decided to go for a run. Unfortunately all the pack had already heard from Quil and Embry about my little problem and thought it would be a great laugh to play me images of her over and over. Not just any images, but their memories of when they first noticed that Renesmee was a goddess. What angered me the most was how long everyone else had seen it before me. So much for pack loyalty to the Alpha.

_Come on Jake, _moaned Sam in frustration. _It's not like we wanted to look at Nessie like that. We all have Imprints or girlfriends but Nessie is like a fucking super model! _

_Yeah, like if that hot Brazilian model, Gisele or whatever, if she showed up you would be staring just like the rest of us. _Seth said. I admit that he did have a point but Nessie was not a super model, she was mine.

_You're not going to go all soft and girly on us now like you did over her mother are you Jake? _Laughed Paul. Damn he was lucky he was 4 miles away or I'd kick his ass for that! Any chance he got, he was throwing Bella back in my face.

_Shut the fuck up Paul! _I shouted back at him. _At least I was following a girl to get to my Imprint; you were following around after me to get to my sister! _Okay, so I was changing history slightly to suit my needs but so what. At least it turned the attention around on Paul instead of me and the others started to tease him too. So what if they knew he had only followed me because of the pack hierarchy, it was more fun if we made it about Rachel.

_I'm out guys, _I said heading back towards the beach. I knew that the longer I left it the harder it would be to face Nessie. She was just were I'd left her, still laying on her towel just by the shoreline totally engrossed in her book. She is so much like her mother!

"Hey Nessie," I said as I approached her, making sure to look only at her face. Not that it helped me much, I just noticed how amazingly beautiful that was too. Damn! "Coming for a swim?" I asked, needing the water to cover my semi.

"Sure Jacob, just let me finish this page okay?" she asked, turning back to her book. Not stopping, I ran straight into the water and let it cool me down. It helped for a bit, but as soon as I broke the surface again and turned to look at her I was right back where I started.

Finally she put her book down and sat up, shaking out her long bronze curls before tying them in a knot on top of her head. I tried to drag my gaze away but failed miserably, watching every move she made as she stood and walked into the water. Her body was glistening in the sunshine, reminding me how lucky I was that it was a sunny day and her parents had needed to stay home today.

When she finally reached me, she splashed me playfully, asking "What's up with you today Jacob? You're acting so weird."

"Nothing Nessie, just stuff on my mind. Work, you know..." I lied. I felt bad for lying to her, usually we had a policy of complete honesty with each other but it's not like I could just say "Sorry Nessie, I just notice how incredibly hot you are and had to run home and jerk myself off in the bathroom. And now I am trying to avoid looking at you're amazing tits so I don't have to do it all over again." God, what I'd like to do with those tits!

Catching myself before I let my fantasy get to far, I challenged her to a hand stand competition. "Hand stands Jake," she asked with a laugh. "I'm not a kid anymore in case you hadn't noticed!"

My God, had I noticed? "Okay Ness, what would you like to do?" I asked, having a mini fantasy of her saying she wanted to do me. How sweet would that be! Giving myself a mental slap, I tried to focus on being a good best friend.

"Let's have a race!" she said excitedly. "To the cliffs and back."

"Okay, you're on. What are the stakes?" She always wanted to race. Although I was far stronger than her, she could hold her breath for a ridiculous amount of time thanks to her vampire half, so could kick her way along underneath, never having to worry about being tossed around by the waves. She also had an annoying knack of knowing how to find the current to help push her along even faster. The water was quite calm today so I was liking my chances of a win.

"Ummm... How about the loser gives the winner a back rub?" Holy fucking shit! There was no way in hell that I could give her a back rub and not jizz all over her beautiful back.

"No way, that's weak Ness. How about..." I protested, trying to act like I was just not interested in back rubs at all. What could I suggest though? A nudie run down the beach would be amazing, but would leave me with the hundredth erection of the day. Something innocent, involving all of our clothes. "The loser has the rest of day to upset your dad so much he throws one of his classic "Edward Tantrums" and storms out! Come on, you know it's been easier than usual lately."

"Jacob! That is so mean, Jacob!" she laughed. "You know that he's having some sort of mid-life crisis at the moment."

"Yeah, what's up with that? How does a vampire have a mid-life crisis? Does this mean that he is equivalent to a human 45 year old?"

"I have no idea, Jacob," she replied, going all serious for a moment. "He'll snap out of it soon I'm sure. Anyway, if you upset Dad its only punishing my mom because she'll be the one stuck cleaning up _your_ mess."

"_My mess?_ Feeling confident today are we?"

"Always confident when I'm up against you Jakey boy!" she jeered at me. "Final offer... the loser, thats YOU, has to run naked down the beach and back shouting "I'm a pretty lady!" as loud as they can."

Hey, I wasn't the one to suggest getting naked! If she wants to take all of her clothes off, who am I to argue? "You're on! Ready... Set..." and the little cheat took off before I could finish. Taking a running dive, I swam for my life.

I just have to win this race!

****35 minutes later****

"I AM A PRETTY LADY! I AM A PREEEETTYYYYY LAAAADEEEY!" I can not believe she beat me! Although a smug little part of me was thinking that this was a good opportunity to show off my assets to her, the rest of me was mortified at how funny she found the sight of me naked. No catching her breath as she gazed longingly at my package, no lustful eyes... Just pure laughter! And of course somehow half the pack had used thier sixth sense to know that I was going to make an ass of myself and were lining the beach, shouting obsenities at me.

As I finally reached the finish line, she was their to greet me with a big smirk. "Well hello there pretty lady!" she laughed, so she totally deserved it when I phased and jumped on her, pushing her into the sand and licking her all over. It was probably a bad idea on my part and I had to jump off her quicker than I wanted to so I didn't start humping her leg like the horny dog that I am.

"Jacob, you are disgusting!" she shouted, running back into the water to clean off. Chasing after her, I was annoyed to see that the guys were sticking around to join us. I turned and started growling at them in warning, but apparently now that I fancy Nessie they no longer take that shit seriously. I'd have to stamp that out quickly. Turning sharply, I lunged at Embry, pushing him down into the water and gently nipping him on his ass.

"Fuck Jacob, lay off okay? We get the hint." He grumbled before heading back out of the water, rubbing his ass dramatically. The other guys followed him, all giving me a shove as the passed. Whatever, as long as they left me alone.

"What was that about Jacob?" Nessie laughed. "If you can't take the punishment, you shouldn't take the bet!" I just growled at her in response. "Whatever. But I wouldn't be acting like a little girl about it if I'd have lost, Jacob. But I guess I have nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to _my _body."

What the fuck does she mean by that. Phasing back quickly, I chased after her shouting "What the hell do you mean my that Ness? I have nothing to be ashamed about... I'm all man!"

"Really? I thought you were a pretty lady!" she teased.

Grabbing her by the arm, I dragged her to me and pushed my cock against her back. "Does that feel like a pretty lady to you Nessie?" I growled a sexily as I could.

"You know how that feels to me Jacob?" she asked me quietly, turning in my arms to look me deep in the eye. Oh my God! Was this actually going to work? "Fucking GROSS!" she shouted, splashing water in my face and swimming away from me.

Oh well, at least I had a new memory for my wank bank!

**So, what did you think? I know it was a bit like one long fantasy from Jake, but the whole story will not be like this. Things are going to get worse before they get better, but dont worry... This story is 100% Jake and Nessie! No love triangles here! Just some naughty vampires.**

**I came up with this story when I was in my car and was trying to work out what to do with my other story - Teasing the Wolf. I'm taking inspiration from the CD I was listening to at the time, a compilation CD called Radio 1 - Established 1967, which was put out by the BBC. It has taken classic songs from over the last 40 years and had them covered by current performers. I was hoping to be able to do a Chapter for each song on disc 2, but after working out my plot for the first few chapters, I hit a brick wall. So I am going to keep going with it for now, but I may have to stray to other songs as the story gets going. **

**I've included playlist and if anyone comes up with any ideas for the chapters I'd love to hear them. I'm not opposed to putting in a random chapter about other characters, little outtakes are fun as long as I can link it back into my story somehow, so send me absolutely any suggestions and I'll see what I can do.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Here is the playlist I'm going to try to stick to...**

**1. "You Sexy Thing" - Hot Chocolate, covered by Stereophonics**

**2. "Fast Car" - Tracey Chapman, covered by Mutya Buena**

**3. "Lullaby" - the Cure, covered by Editors **(this is were we will see a vegie vamp go bad. Yay!)

**4. "Alien in New York" - Police, covered by Razorlight**

**5. "Crazy For You" - Madonna, covered by Groove Armada feat. Alan Donohue**

**6. "It Must Be Love" - Madness, covered by Paolo Nutini**

**7. "All That She Wants" - Ace of Base, covered by The Kooks**

**8. "You're all I need to get by" - Mary J Blige, covered by Mark Ronson**

This is as far as I've gotten with my story line and I'm happy with it all so far but from here on, things are going to get wierd!

**9. "Stillness in Time" - Jimeroquai, covered by Calvin Harris**

**10. "No Diggety" - Blackstreet, covered by the Klaxons (**how on earth am I going to come up with a chapter around this song? It is an awesome version of it though!**)**

**11. "Love Fool" - Cardigans, covered by Just Jack**

**12. "Ray of Light" - Madonna, covered by Natasha Bedingfield**

**13. "Drinking In LA" - Bran Van 3000, covered by the Twang (**THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE FUN!)

**14. "The Great Beyond" - REM, covered by the Fray**

**15. "Teenage Dirtbag" - Wheatus, covered by Girls Aloud**

**16. "Like I love You" - Justin Timberlake, covered by Maximo Park**

**17. "Dont Look Back Into the Sun" - the Libertines, covered by The View**

**18. "Toxic" - Brittany Spears, covered by Hard-Fi **

**19. "Father and Son" - Yusef, covered by The Enemy**

**20. "Steady As She Goes" - Raconteurs, covered by Corinne Bailey Rae**


End file.
